blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Case
Philodendron Case was a close friend of Raven during The White Rose and the main narrator of The Silver Spike. Before The White Rose Early life Case was born into a farming family with at least 7 sisters (including an Iris and a Rose) and 4 brothers (with names like Violet, Petunia, and Radish). He despised farming, his own first name Philodendron, and his parents for burdening him with such a name. His father had served under Nightcrawler, one of the Ten Who Were Taken, during the events of The Black Company. Case's father had been one of the hundreds of Imperial regulars accompanying the Black Company after the Rebel captured Lords. His father was with them during their fighting retreat through the Windy Country, the Stair of Tear, and to the Tower at Charm; he even survived the Battle of Charm. He shared some frightening stories about the Black Company with Case, but otherwise, the two did not get along. Serving the Lady's Empire Dissatisfied with his home life, Case left his home and joined an army of the Lady's Empire in search of adventure. When his whole family showed up to stop him, a single old sergeant caused them all to back down with just his stare. Case soldiered for all three of the new Taken at the time: Feather, Journey, and Whisper. Eventually, he was accepted into the ranks of the Eternal Guard at the Barrowland, commanded by the Monitor, Colonel Sweet. His duties were to prevent unwanted visitors from entering the lethal graveyard, where the Dominator and his demons had been imprisoned for about 400 years. ''The White Rose'' During his time in the army, he became good friend with a newcomer, who came to live near the Barrowland. The man called himself Corbie, but in reality he was Raven in disguise. The former Black Company brother was secretly preparing a complicated magic ritual to verify if the Dominator was overcoming the spells imprisoning him. Case spent a lot of his time with Raven, learning how to read and write and also how to use hand-sign language. Unfortunately for Raven, the sleeping tyrant was already awake, and Raven's consciousness was accidentally trapped in the Great Barrow during the ritual. His body was alive, but catatonic. Case dutifully fed and cleaned the comatose man. Raven was eventually healed and the Dominator was defeated at the Battle of the Barrowland. However Case's friend was rejected by his love Darling. Raven was completely heartbroken and retreated to the city of Oar. Case followed his old friend and continued to help him through his drunken tailspin. ''The Silver Spike'' About a year later, the Limper was partially restored to power by Toadkiller Dog in the Barrowland. Worse, the silver spike was stolen by the four spike thieves, so Raven decided to follow Croaker and ask him for help. Raven and Case went on a grueling journey, even crossing the Sea of Torments for the first time, but never caught up with Croaker. Instead, they had a surprise reunion with Darling, Silent, Bomanz, and the three Torque brothers (Stubby, Paddlefoot, and Brother Bear) when the windwhale they were riding was killed by the Limper's fire-eater. Case was not very impressed by Darling's ragged clothes, unkempt hair and casual manners. He could not understand that she had been great general and a leader of the New White Rose Rebellion against the Lady's Empire. Using the hand-sign language he learned from Raven, he communicated with Darling about Raven and his problems. They started having long exchanges about politics and the perspective of the common man. Later they all went back to Oar in order to recover the stolen spike. The Limper also arrived and penetrated the city walls. They managed to eliminate him once and for all, however there were many losses, including Raven and Silent. Case witnessed the permanent disposal of the silver spike, and was given a personal tour of the old Rebel headquarters, the Hole, by Darling. He returned with her to his home in the northern countryside. He and Darling lived together, had children, and shared their past with their grandchildren, who considered the unbelievable stories to be "the most exciting lies in the world". Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Eternal Guard Category:Allies of the Black Company